


Just Friends, Best Friends

by Deanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley just wants to be friends. But he's lying and Bobby knows it. Bobby/Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends, Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Crowley or bobby so sorry if I messed it up. Any help is appreciated.

Crowley's stare was intense. The worse part was that he had to look down at me constantly. Idjit. Not my fault I'm in a wheelchair. Also your creepy. Why DID you take a picture?   
"Bobby I want us to stop being enemy's."  
"What? No! You're a demon and this whole situation is buckets of crazy."  
"No, I want us to be best friends. Because best friends have no boundaries. They are vicious and cruel and will stop at nothing to hurt each other. Best friends destroy each other without a second thought. Yes let's be friends. Best friends."  
I stared at him.  
"Has anybody ever told you how strange you are?"  
He blinked and furrowed his brow. His head pulled back slightly.  
"What you don't want to be friends?"   
"Not in a thousand years. I told you this whole plan is entirely out of desperation. It's Sam's idea I'm just along for the ride. Why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I want the devil dead the only thing I'm riding is you."  
"Fat chance."  
And then we were kissing. And I suppose I don't mind I mean his accent is sexy.


End file.
